1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to hybrid mobile stations capable of communicating in a data-only mode with a data network and in a voice mode with a voice network.
2. Related Art
Traditional wireless mobile networks include Mobile Station Controllers (MSCs), Base Station Controllers (BSCs) and Base Transceiver Station Systems (BTSs) that jointly operate to communicate with mobile stations over a wireless communication link. Examples of common networks include Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks.
To establish a wireless communication link, an MSC communicates with a BSC to prompt the BTS (collectively “Base Station” or “BS”) to generate paging signals to a specified mobile station within a defined service area typically known as a cell or sector (a cell portion). The mobile station, upon receiving the page request, responds to indicate that it is present and available to accept an incoming call. Thereafter, the BS, upon receiving a page response from the mobile station, communicates with the MSC to advise it of the same. The call is then routed through the BS to the mobile station as the call setup is completed and the communication link is created.
Next generation cellular networks that are presently being developed are being formed, in contrast to traditional systems, to create the ability for mobile stations to receive data. For example, many new mobile stations, often referred to as mobile terminals, are being developed to enable a user to surf the web or send and receive e-mail messages through the wireless mobile terminal. Accordingly, different systems and networks are being developed to develop such a capability and improve their operational characteristics. One example of a system that is presently being deployed with voice and data capabilities is the CDMA 2000 network. The CDMA 2000 network, however, is optimized for voice transmissions as it grew out of a voice network (IS-95A) and therefor is not optimized for transmitting data. More formally, the 1xRTT Standard defines CDMA operation.
One data network that is being developed is defined by the 1xEDO standard. The 1xEDO standard defines a timeburst system utilizing a 1.25 MHz carrier that is set at a carrier frequency that is adjacent to the frequencies used by the voice networks. In one particular network, a 1.67 millisecond (mS) burst is used for the forward link in the 1xEDO network. The 1xEDO standard data-only network is optimized for streaming video and other such data applications. The next generation of CDMA networks that are being deployed can communicate with voice and data networks but do not process data as efficiently as the networks formed according to the 1xEDO Standard as well as other data standards.
The data-only 1xEDO networks that have been previously described are not formed to interact seamlessly between the voice and data networks. More specifically, a Dual Mode Mobile Station, herein also referred to as a Hybrid Mobile Station (HMS) that can communicate with a voice network, such as a CDMA 2000 network, as well as a data only network, such as the 1xEDO networks described herein, is not able to hear and respond to a page for an incoming call from a voice network such as the CDMA 2000 network while engaged in a data (data-only) call with the 1xEDO network. Accordingly, a system and method is needed that facilitates call setup and call delivery for voice calls for the HMS's that are in a data call with the 1xEDO network.